


this ain’t no singing in the rain

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Notes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	this ain’t no singing in the rain

Citalopram, 20mg, increased to 40mg. Intense morning tremors. Discontinued after patient complained about problems maintaining work performance. 

Patient denied feelings of grief, acted noticeably aggressive on further inquiry. 

Escitalopram, 10mg, increased to 20mg. Manic episodes. Threatened coworker with death. Discontinued.

Sertraline, 25mg, then 50mg. Drowsiness and nausea. Tachycardia after dosage increase, followed by violent command hallucinations. Discontinued.

Patient’s frequent travel schedule hindered treatment. Patient denied needing talk therapy. 

Fluoxetine, 20mg. Sexual dysfunction, unable to reach orgasm. Patient reported issues with personal life and ended five-year relationship. Patient refused to continue medication. 

Venlafaxine, 150mg, increased to 225mg. Weak appetite led to 2kg weight loss. Increased anxiety, irritability. Anger issues led to workplace conflict, escalated into physical violence. Insomnia. Discontinued.

Mirtazapine, 30mg. Dry mouth. Somnolence. 8kg weight gain. Patient asked to stop treatment due to work-related weight restrictions and awareness requirements. Discontinued.

Paroxetine, 20mg. Nausea. Lack of energy. Teeth grinding, treated with mouth guards. Discontinued.

Bupropion, 300mg. Slight weight loss. Sleep impairment. Negligible improvement in mood.

Patient did not schedule follow-up visit.

Paracetamol, 15g. Bupropion, 4.5g. Carbon Champagne, Magnum size, 1.5 litre. Full-body seizures. Spike in blood pressure. Emergency services administered muscle relaxants and antiarrhythmics. Patient declared DOA at hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Julien_ by Placebo.
> 
> Inspired by a Sarah Kane play.


End file.
